


Alpha's Ritual

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: A LOT OF SQUIRTING, Alpha-Father/Omega-Daughter, Alpha/Omega, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, underage ejaculation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Sarada yang masih sangat muda mengalami serangan ejakulasi berkali-kali sebelum waktunya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sasuke terus mengawasinya, baik ketika ia tidur, latihan, atau aktifitas lainnya. Sasuke mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat Sarada dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sasuke melakukan segala cara untuk merangsang anaknya agar tetap mengeluarkan cairan orgasme.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Pounding Sarada [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya saya udah membuat versi ini duluan dengan pemeran lain. Judulnya Dad's Caring. Antara Ned Stark dan putrinya, Arya Stark. Bisa mampir kalau mau dibaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Hanya untuk melepaskan fantasi yang tertahan.

Seorang gadis kecil terlelap di kamar tidurnya yang gelap. Tanpa disadari, ia lupa menutup jendela, sehingga angin malam mengayun-ayunkan gordennya yang tembus pandang. Sinar bulan purnama menyoroti sebagian ruangan, menyala dalam temaram.

Gadis itu tidur tanpa diselubungi selimut. Kepalanya terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya tertutup rapat, namun keningnya terus mengkerut. Keringat menyelimuti kening dan mengembun di dadanya yang tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya terus terbuka. Napasnya terengah-engah kelelahan. Kedua pahanya menekuk sehingga rok dari gaun tidurnya merosot turun ke pinggang.

Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan meremas buntalan bantal di atas kepalanya.

Gadis yang nampak sangat kelelahan dan sulit bernapas itu merasakan sebuah tangan besar menjamah perut sisi kanan dari balik bajunya, seperti memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan raksasa itu meremas-remas perutnya dengan gerakan memijat. Perut gadis itu mengempis tak nyaman.

Belum berhasil menahan pijatan yang hangat itu, sebuah tangan lain hadir dari sisi sebelah perunya, merambat dan meremas daging kenyal di dada sebelah kirinya yang mengeras.

Pijatan kedua tangan misterius itu membuai tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh anak kecil itu membusur dan menaikkan dadanya hingga tubuhnya melengkung.

" _A-ahh_ —"

Tiba-tiba isi perutnya teraduk-aduk. Sensasi rasa ingin buang air kecil itu menggerogoti pinggulnya.

Bokongnya tersedot ke belakang karena ia ingin menahan rasa ingin pipis itu.

" _Nghh_ ,"

Dinding-dinding tempat air seninya berkumpul menjadi sangat gatal. Rasanya daging-daging itu saling bergesekkan, " _Angh_ ," menciptakan stimulasi geli yang membuat air kencingnya ingin segera mengucur.

Jantung berdegup kencang dan napasnya semakin sulit ditarik. Perutnya mengempis dan dadanya membusung keras. Pahanya merapat.

Semprotan bening menyembur ke udara.

" _Agh_ ... "

Ejakulasi Sarada yang pertama membuat isi kepalanya meledak dan otot-ototnya melemas. Seluruh energinya tersedot bersamaan dengan lenguhan lemah yang panjang.

Permukaan bibir dua belah daging itu seketika dilumuri air kental hangat.

Dan setelah itu, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sarada merasakan kelegaan yang amat luar biasa setelah penyemburan. Namun celananya menjadi sangat basah.

.

.

 _Omega_ umumnya baru merasakan sensasi rangsangan panas saat berumur cukup dewasa. Tidak seperti dirinya. Sekarang ia baru berumur 14 tahun. Tubuhnya belum memproduksi cukup cairan lubrikasi. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil untuk digagahi. Namun, ia kerap beberapa kali bermimpi tentang dicumbui, dinding kemihnya bergetar-getar ingin menyemburkan mani, buah dadanya seperti diremas-remasi, tubuhnya memanas dengan temperatur tinggi, dan pikirannya di luar kendali.

Hampir setiap malam, Sarada akan menangis. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terbuka lebar di tempat tidur. "Hahh, hahh," Tangan-tangan tak kasat mata menahan seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak bisa memberontak.

Energi rangsangan yang kuat akan memborbardir lubang reproduksinya.

" _Hngh, ngh, angh ..._ "

Napasnya akan tersengal-sengal berat. Dadanya membumbung ke udara, merobek kancing gaun tidurnya, dan dorongan dari perutnya memaksa cairan lubrikasi keluar dari tubuhnya.

" _Ah-ahhngh ..._ "

Hampir setiap malam Sarada menerima afeksi itu. Terkadang itu berlangsung dalam beberapa menit. Namun, terkadang ia harus menghadapinya dalam beberapa jam. Kasurnya akan disiram beberapa kali. Sarada tidak bisa menghentikannya. Semprotan cairan kental itu terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Gelombang hangat itu tidak bisa diprediksikan. Pernah suatu kali Sarada menyemprotkan untuk kali ke lima. Bokongnya merapat, " _AAANGH_!", semburan cairan ke udara.

Seluruh energi di sendi-sendinya menjadi sangat lemas, napas panjangnya tersedot ke udara, bola matanya memutar ke belakang dan tubuhnya terbanting hilang kesadaran.

Setiap malam terasa sangat melelahkan.

Ia akan bangun dengan perasaan lelah dan letih luar biasa. Kasurnya akan lembab. Dan kulit-kulitnya memerah.

Sarada sangat ingin menceritakan hal ini pada kedua orang-tuanya, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan tersebut. Ia terlalu muda untuk menerima pubertas pertamanya sebagai _Omega_. Bagaimana kata ayahnya nanti? Putri kecil yang sok jagoan ternyata menerima pubertas di usia dini. Apa kata orang-orang nanti apabila Sarada yang pemberani, langsung lemah saat menyemburkan cairan ejakulasi?

Orang-orang akan menjadikannya bahan becandaan apabila seluruh kota tahu.

Apalagi dia adalah anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiga paling disegani oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh. Mendapatkan istri _omega_ sudah menjadikannya pakar sedari dulu.

Tanpa Sarada sadari, sang ayah sudah mengawasinya sejak ia masih menyusu.

Sarada memang tidak seperti anak gadis lain. Puteri kecilnya itu suka bertarung, sangat aktif, sangat pemberani, dan tidak pernah takut pada apa pun. Ia hobi bertarung, memainkan senjata, bertualang ke hutan, dan berenang di sungai. Kesukaan Sarada dalam menjadi ninja membuatnya selalu berkumpul dengan ninja pria kerabat Ayahnya. Zat kimiawi _Omega_ milik Sarada, akan terus-menerus berineteraksi secara alamiah dengan zat kimiawi pria-pria yang mengelilinginya sedari ia kecil. Meski pun tidak ia sadari, namun afeksi dari interaksi itu akan membangkitkan hormon libido di dalam tubuh Sarada, menjadikannya _omega_ yang terlalu cepat mengalami mimpi basah pertama.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke telah mengawasinya tiap tidur.

Tanpa Sarada sadari, saat ia mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya, Sasuke sedang berada di sana.

Sasuke tidak pernah melewatkan satu malam pun untuk menyaksikan tubuh Sarada menjerit, mengejang, membusung dan memuntahkan cairan hangat.

.

.

Sasuke melakukan segala cara untuk merangsang anaknya agar tetap mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. Ia merangsangnya saat mereka berdua, bahkan saat ia sedang tertidur. Itu adalah cara untuk membuat Sarada dapat mencapai puncak menjadi _Omega_ sesungguhnya. Agar prosesnya semakin cepat, Sasuke ingin membuat Sarada orgasme di depannya. Dan semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada.

Pernah suata ketika, mereka berdua sengat bercanda di tempat tidur. Sarada menjadikan bantal sebagai tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang berimajinasi seolah-olah tengah menaiki kuda.

Dan Sasuke duduk rapat di belakangnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke sebelah kiri meremas perut sebelah kirinya dekat dengan dada sebelah kiri, menahannya agar melekatkan bokong ke pinggul Sasuke, sementara tangan besar satunya meremas daerah paha dalam Sarada yang langsung berdekatan dengan dinding reproduksinya, jempolnya menyentuh ke daerah klitoris, sementara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersiap-siap membelah daging yang kenyal. Posisi itu membuat lubang dubur Sarada melengket dengan kejantanan ayahnya. "Aku akan memegangmu dengan erat." dusta Sasuke.

Sarada tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia ketahui adalah kedua tangan ayahnya sedang menjaga tubuh Sarada agar tidak terjatuh. Jantung Sarada berdentum-dentum keras. Belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan tubuh ayahnya yang kekar dan berotot. Pastilah tubuh ini perkasa. Pastilah tubuh ini berkuasa. Merasakan posisinya yang amat erat, merasakan gelombang napas berat dari dada kerasnya, merasakan perut itu mendorong punggungnya, dan yang terpenting, kedua tangan yang kini berada di bawah pucuk puting kiri dan daging mekar di antara pahanya, meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Sarada menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Paculah kuda ini dengan kuat den cepat. Ingat. Dengan _kuat_ dan _cepat_."

Sasuke membawa tubuh mungilnya teraduk naik-turun. Setelah Sarada mengayun dengan sendirinya, barulah kedua jari Sasuke di bawah perutnya perlahan-lahan mendorong ke dalam belahan basah.

"Untuk mengendalikan posisi tubuh saat menaiki kuda liar, ikuti tempo larinya. Lihat. Gerakan pinggulmu sesuai temponya. Pastikan pundakmu tetap di tempat dan hanya gunakan pinggul untuk mengikuti gerakan. Sandarkan pundakmu di dadaku agar tetap di tempat."

Bantingan kuat yang telah diciptakan Sasuke membuat Sarada kehilangan kendali. Dinding reproduksi di bawahnya terbanting-banting keras ke dudukan pelana dan itu memberikan rangsangan kuat pada daerah itu. Belum lagi ujung jari Sasuke yang entah kenapa berada di bawah sana. Namun ia mematuhi ucapan Sasuke yang pertama dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Sasuke.

Namun Sarada tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Ia takut dibilang lemah.

Pinggulnya mendorong-dorong semakin gila. Bantingan di punggungnya semakin kuat. Sarada membuka mulutnya ingin berteriak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbanting-banting cepat. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas dada bagian bawahnya. Ia merasakan jari Sasuke berkali-kali hampir mendorong masuk ke dinding basahnya.

Kaki Sarada mengejang, tulang belakangnya makin melengkung ke belakang. Sasuke melihat dari atas, dada Sarada membusur ke depan dan melihat wajahnya yang banjir keringat. "Ayah-NGH!"

Dada Sasuke terhantam punggung anaknya. Sarada menyemburkan kencing bercampur mani.

Sasuke terdiam. Sarada tidak berbicara. Napasnya masih terengah-engah.

Namun, suara berat Sasuke di balik lehernya membuat Sarada tersadar. "Sarada, apa kau baru saja mengencingiku?"

Mata Sarada terpejam. Tubuhnya lunak seperti tanpa tulang. "Sepertinya ... " desahnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sasuke kembali menunggu reaksi Sarada dari balik jendela intipnya.

Harus Sarada akui, pengalaman tadi sangat luar biasa dan baru untuk tubuhnya yang masih prematur. Bagaimana saat tubuhnya mengayun naik-turun cepat, saat punggungnya melengkung dan menyentuh dada ayahnya yang berkeringat, bagaimana pinggulnya menyatu dalam satu tempo dengan pinggul Sasuke. Bagaimana tangan Sasuke membuat Sarada berada tetap di tempat, dan bagaimana jari-jari besar itu berusaha membuka jalur sungai lengket deras di bawah sana.

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya, saat mulut puterinya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan. Saat kedua tangan itu meremas bantal di atas kepala dan dadanya membumbung tinggi ke udara. Saat perutnya terisap ke tempat tidur. Dan pahanya terbuka lebar.

Namun, ada hal yang paling penting.

Pinggul Sarada mengaduk-aduk sendiri. " _Hh, angh, angh, angh_ ,", Satu tangan Sarada meremas dada kirinya, sementara tangan kanan menghilang di balik kedua pahanya.

Sama seperti tempo cepat saat mereka di atas kuda, pinggul itu maju-mundur dengan cepat. Mata Sarada terpejam, mulutnya terus terbuka, alisnya mengkerut. Sasuke melihat puterinya mengalami kenikmatan di atas rata-rata.

Pinggulnya membeku dan semburan itu meludah dari kedua pahanya. " _Ah, aangh_!", Sarada nampak kelelahan luar biasa.

Ujung bibir Sasuke menyungging. Sarada kecilnya sudah tahu cara menciptaka euforia.

Sasuke rasanya jadi ingin ikut berpartisipasi.

.

.

Malam itu Sarada bermimpi sangat aneh.

Ia merasakan seseorang mengaduk-aduk daging basahnya. Mata mengabur, namun ia melihat jari Sasuke mengaduk-aduk di sana. Tubuhnya tidak berbusana.

Tubuh keduanya tidak berbusana.

Ia bisa melihat puncak dadanya sendiri yang menegang dan kedua daging keras cokelatnya yang tenggelam di mulut Sasuke dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

Ia melihat ayahnya sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya, menyaksikan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya, sedang menggempur daging basah di bawah perut dan menghisap salah satu gunung daging yang mengeras.

Mulut Sarada terbuka. Kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

Sarada terbangun dengan perasaan lelah luar biasa.

Belum pernah ia selelah ini. Dada dan saluran kencingnya terasa sangat nyeri. Mimpi semalam sangat luar biasa. Ia rela terlihat lemah. Ia rela terlihat tidak berdaya. Asalkan sosok itu terus menatapnya dengan penuh cinta seperti tadi malam. Kenikmatan tadi malam sangat hebat.

Namun, sebagai ganjarannya, Sarada merasa sangat lelah dan tidak mampu bangun dari tempat tidur.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan kenikmatan di wajah Sarada malam itu.

Seperti bermain di kubangan hangat yang becek, jari-jemari Sasuke terus membombardir liang yang basah, mengocok-ngocoknya hingga terus mengeluarkan cairan yang terludah berkali-kali.

Sarada setengah sadar. Ujung daging cokelatnya mengkilat karena keringat. Sasuke tiba-tiba sangat kelaparan.

Sambil terus mengaduk liang anaknya, Sasuke melahap daging sintal itu dan menyedotnya seperti ingin mengisap saripati yang belum terbentuk di sana.

Pinggul Sarada mengaduk-aduk jari di dalamnya, menggosok jari-jari itu dengan liang daging di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ya, Sarada. Gerakkan pinggul itu lebih cepat."

Sasuke membuat Sarada klimaks tiga kali di malam itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi wajah Sarada yang aneh di pagi itu.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan."

Sarada memainkan pisau makannya dengan malas. "Ya."

"Melakukan kegiatan melelahkan semalam?"

"Um. Aku hanya ... " Sarada terdiam sejenak. " _bermimpi_."

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Mimpi apa yang membuatmu begitu kelelahan?"

"Semacam ... _berolahraga_."

Sarada merasakan tangan Sasuke membekap keningnya. "Tubuhmu hangat." Tangan itu turun ke leher. "Apa kau," Hingga mendarat di perut dan menekannya. "sakit?"

Napas gadis kecil itu tertahan. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke yang kini melihat kedua bola matanya dengan intens. "Kurasa."

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini."

.

.

Baru kemarin Sarada mendapatkan gempuran mimpi yang membuatnya terkencing-kencing, kali ini orang menyerupai sosok yang menggempur saluran kencingnya kemarin, kini berbaring di sebelah tubuhnya, tanpa dipisahkan jarak sejengkal pun.

Sarada tidur membelakangi dengan napas memburu. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di perutnya. Kedua tubuh mereka menempel. Kain bertemu dengan kain. Hangat bertemu hangat. Detak jantung Sasuke meletup-letup di punggung Sarada.

Suara bariton Sasuke mengejutkannya. "Sarada," Telapak tangan itu mengelus-elus perutnya. "aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu."

Sarada mengangguk pelan dan mencicit. "Baik, Ayah."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mendesah.

Sarada merasakan salah satu dari tangan besar itu mendorong turun hingga sampai di daerah bagian bawah perutnya. Ia merasakan tangan itu memijat-mijat daerah sana, mengaduknya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sarada memejamkan mata. "Ungh, mulas."

Sasuke memijat semakin kuat. Mengirimkan stimulasi yang semakin hebat pada perut bagian bawah anaknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ungh, ingin buang air kecil."

Paha Sarada merapat kuat.

"Buka kakimu." Suara Sasuke merendah.

Sarada tidak mampu. Ia tidak ingin pipis di depan ayahnya.

"Sarada. Buka kakimu. Sekarang."

Sarada menggeleng. Napasnya tersengal. Matanya terpejam dan alisnya mengkerut. "T-tapi, Ayah, nghh .. Angh!"

Sebelum Sarada sempat menjawab. Kakinya terbuka paksa. Pahanya terlonjak ke udara. Salah satu tangan Sasuke memaksanya terbuka. Semerbak udara dingin seketika menciumi permukaan dinding pertahanannya. Sarada tidak lagi bisa menutup pahanya, meski pun sudah sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menutupnya. Sebagai gantinya, dinding basahnya mengisap-isap satu sama lain.

Satu tangan Sasuke yang masih memijit kuat-kuat, semakin mendorong ke bawah, memberikan stimulan yang kian luar biasa menuju saluran pelepasannya.

"Aku akan memeriksa saluran urinmu."

Sarada yang tidak dapat menutup pahanya, bergetar saat merasakan kedua jari Sasuke mendorong belahan labia bagian atasnya. "Ungh, Ayah! Ngh ... " Jari itu memutar-mutar cepat.

"Ayah, ohh ... "

"Aku akan membuatmu kencing."

"Angh-a-hhh, "

Tubuh Sarada tersontak sengatan rangsang saat lima sentimeter jari-jari Sasuke membelah dinding basahnya dan mengaduk-aduk di sana. Pinggul Sarada terkocok-kocok kuat saat lengan perkasa itu terus menggenjotnya dengan gagah. Delapan sentimeter lebih dalam. Pinggul Sarada tersengat. "Angh .. " Jari itu mematuk cepat seperti burung pematuk, menghantam keras seperti palu godam, mengaduk keras seperti pembuat adonan.

Sasuke menahan Sarada tetap berada di posisinya dan memastikan dia tetap menerima rangsangan yang ia berikan. Ia mempercepat tusukan jarinya, mengabaikan rasanya seperti mencelupkannya ke dalam lem lengket, terus memberikan stimulan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan, dan mendorong-dorongnya sedalam dinding basah paling belakang.

"Aah-Ay-ah!"

Suara kecipak daging basah yang saling menampar satu sama lain memenuhi ruangan.

Tampak siluet tubuh Sarada dari samping yang membuka lebar kakinya, sementara sebuah tangan terus mengocok segitiga celana dalamnya tanpa henti. Lima belas menit Sarada merasakan titik vitalnya diserang. Lima belas menit jari itu menggerogoti liang kentalnya. Lima belas menit batang daging itu menggedor-gedor dinding pertahanannya yang kini menampung banyak kelenjar basah.

"Sudah ingin keluar?" Tanya Sasuke tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Y-ya-hhh … "

"Baiklah. Jangan menahan dirimu."

Sasuke menarik jarinya perlahan sembari terus memberikan pijatan. Sumbatan itu tercabut. "Aangh!" Sarada mengencingi pahanya sendiri dengan deras.

Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri saat cairan kental berwarna bening itu tersemprot berkali-kali dari lubang kecil puterinya. Visualnya sangat indah. Segala kenikmatan Sarada, segala stimulan, rangsangan yang mengendap di kantong cairan orgasmenya kini membludak dan menyemprot tidak henti-henti. Sarada terengah keras tiap kali menyemprotkan getah kenikmatan itu ke udara.

"Aanghhh ..." Semprotan sekali. "Aanghhh ..." Semprotan lagi. "Anghh ... " Semprotan lagi.

Pahanya terhempas ke tanah. Perut Sarada mengempis, "Aangh ...", memaksa cairan itu keluar. Yang terisa hanyalah jeritan dan dinding hangat yang merapat.

Napas Sarada terengah-engah. Pelepasan kenikmatannya tadi lebih melelahkan daripada berlari mengitari Konoha dan membuat jantungnya hendak meledak,

Sasuke menyaksikan tubuh puterinya bergetar-getar karena nikmat.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di malam intim mereka, Sasuke menjadi semakin menawarkan jasa penjarian untuk membuat Sarada mengucurkan air seninya lagi. Karena Sarada mengingat perkataan Sasuke di malam itu.

"Semakin sering kita mengeluarkan mereka, semakin cepat pula siksaan ini akan berhenti."

Tentu saja Sasuke berdusta. Justru semakin sering bagian itu dirangsang, semakin mudah klimaks pula tubuh omega kecil anak gadisnya. Akan ada masa di mana Sarada akan datang orgasme hanya dengan sekali jilatan lidah.

Sasuke menawarkan berbagai posisi untuk membuat Sarada keluar semakin cepat. Sarada menerima dengan pengetahuan ia harus mematuhi Ayahnya seorang.

"Duduk di sini."

Sasuke mengatur posisi kursi makan. Sarada didudukkan dengan posisi meja di samping lengannya. Sarada disandarkan dengan rileks. Sasuke membantu kaki sebelah Sarada naik dan tergeletak di atas meja, sementara kaki satunya tergantung di atas gendongannya.

Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke sela daging yang terbuka dan mengaduk-aduknya cepat.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Sarada masih membuka kakinya untuk distimulasi oleh jari Sasuke.

Seluruh tubuh Sarada berkeringat di kursi. Wajahnya memerah, bola matanya terputar ke belakang, dan mulutnya menganga.

Tepat di tengah ketidaksadaran Sarada yang berada di awang-awang, kedua belah bibir Sasuke mengemut sisa-sisa air mani langsung dari saluran pembuangannya.

Di sisa kesadarannya, Sarada merasakan kulit berlendir seperti siput menyedot saluran kencingnya.

Dan itu adalah bibir dan lidah milik Sasuke.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why I like this kind of story. Idk why but seeing little girl helplessly trembling through some pleasure is kind of my fetish. Lol. This is why I should choose Sarada because i have no idea who should be fit for the story.
> 
> So, warn, this is underage, extremely underage. Buat yang di bawah umur dan nggak sanggup dengan cerita begini mending jangan dibaca deh. Jaga pikiran kalian. Jauhkan dari segala dosa-dosa dunia. Cerita-cerita begini memang banyak di AO3 (dan untuk Dad's Caring pun sebenarnya udah saya publish di AO3 duluan), but well, why hell not I put one in too?
> 
> I'm craving for feedback also.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah. Tubuh mungil Sarada tergantung setengah tak sadar di gendongan Sasuke.

Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke belakang, hingga dadanya melengkung seperti busur, memberikan visual kedua kedua dadanya memuncak ke udara.

Sarada merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Berputar, melintasi ruangan demi ruangan, lorong-lorong gelap, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan warna familiar seperti langit-langit kayu di dalam kamarnya.

"Baik, berbaringlah di sini."

Sarada merasakan kaki dan punggungnya menyentuh kain tempat tidur, hingga seluruh punggungnya telentang leluasa saat tangan Sasuke keluar dari punggungnya dan celah lututnya.

Pandangan Sarada berpendar-pendar. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia merasakan tubuhnya masih berada di awang-awang setelah merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang distimulus terus-terusan oleh Sasuke. Tadi adalah orgasme beruntun paling nikmat yang pernah dirasakannya.

Bayangkan seluruh air di dalam kantung kemihmu teraduk-aduk liar, seluruh tubuhmu panas, kakimu bergetar, dadamu bergetar, perutmu menggelitik dari dalam. Gempuran air deras itu mengalir dengan kencang menuju satu titik pusat, namun terhalang oleh lubang sempitmu yang tak sanggup menyemprotkan semuanya. Lalu hadirlah dua buah jari yang terus mengenjak lubang kecilmu itu agar ia mampu menyemprotkan cairan pemberontak dari dalam tubuhmu hingga kau lega. Setiap hentakan akan memberikan sensasi kelegaan yang memabukkan pada tubuh dan pikiranmu. Saat daging sempit itu bergetar, ejakulasi itu akan mendobrak keluar.

Bayangkan semua kenikmatan itu keluar dari satu titik. Dan saat tubuhmu, seluruh kekuatanmu, dan tenagamu yang tersisa kau kerahkan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh produksi cairan itu, sebuah lidah gemuk dan basah hadir menyapu daging-daging sensitifmu dan membuat punggungmu mengejang ke belakang, memberi stimulus kenikmatan dahsyat langsung ke otakmu. Membuatmu tak mampu berpikir apa pun selain berteriak.

Itulah yang Sarada rasakan saat ia dibuat orgasme oleh Sasuke, lalu kepala Sasuke ada di bawah sana dan menjilat.

Dan untuk saat ini Sarada hanya ingin istirahat.

Namun, ia tidak sepemikiran dengan Sasuke.

Kepala Sarada berputar perlahan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun, seluruh pandangannya mengabur. Seperti kabut menghalangi pandangannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat siluet ayahnya duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuka bajumu dan melihat apakah kau basah."

Tangan Sarada dibuka lebar-lebar ke atas kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke menggerayang turun. Baju Sarada ditarik ke atas. Kain yang menutupi dua bukit dan perut Sarada tersibak dan disangkutkan pada cerukan di atas dadanya yang membusung gagah.

Jantung Sarada berdetak cepat. Napasnya terasa memendek.

Tangan Sasuke memegang celana dalam Sarada kemudian menariknya melorot, melewati paha dan menuruni kedua betisnya. Membuang kain segitiga yang basah dan lengket itu ke lantai.

Melihat bagaimana mata Sasuke memandang lapar ke arah tubuh lemasnya membuat gairah Sarada tumbuh kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila Sasuke kembali memberi gejolak stimulus rangsangan tanpa ampun pada tubuh yang lemas tak berdaya ini? Sasuke tidak akan berhenti hingga ia puas. Lihatlah tubuh mungil yang lengket dan berminyak ini. Kedua bukit buntal itu terus membesar dan mengempis.

Sarada mengejangkan punggungnya hingga melengkung. Kedua dadanya sengaja ia busungkan hingga tegak menantang. Putinngnya yang kecokelatan mengeras dan mekar.

Dua telapak besar Sasuke meraup ceruk dada bagian bawahnya dengan genggaman mantap, meremas daging-daging itu, mendorong bukit kenyal itu ke atas.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terpana dengan bagaimana kedua bundaran itu muat di dalam tangan besarnya.

Sarada belum pernah merasakan dadanya diremas seperti itu. Rangsangan hebat kembali mengalir ke bagian bawah perutnya.

"Ukurannya sudah membesar." Sarada menahan napas saat kelima jari itu masing-masing memijat dua gunung sintalnya yang mengeras dengan pijatan memabukkan.

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke memijat mereka dengan lembut dan penuh hasrat.

Dengan lembut, gunung itu diremas dengan tangannya dan ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke puting. "Ahngh." Daging itu segera menjadi keras dan membesar di telapak tangannya. Sasuke suka melihat reaksi Sarada. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya menjadi sayu. Napasnya terengah tidak sabar.

Sarada menunduk memandang dirinya sendiri dan dia melihat betapa merah dan kerasnya tunas itu. Sasuke dengan ringan menyentuh salah satu tunas keras dan membelai dengan jarinya. Ibu jari berputar tanpa henti bergantian di atas puting yang keras.

"Kedua bolamu sudah sangat keras." ujar Sasuke sambil mengorek puting tersebut dengan jempol raksasanya.

Sasuke kian mendorong pinggulnya makin rapat ke lubang reproduksi milik Sarada yang sudah sangat bergairah. Bagian tubuh bawah Sarada yang basah dan lengket di saluran cairannya dapat merasakan pinggul depan Sasuke yang mendorong maju.

Sarada menggesekkan kedua pahanya gelisah ke tubuh Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah sana.

Sasuke menurunkan kepala, mencicipi hidangan payudara segar di hadapannya. Cairan kencing Sarada sontak langsung tersengat, kembali terangsang. "Ahhngh!"

Mulut Sasuke meraupnya dengan semangat sampai-sampai membunyikan suara seperti sedang mengunyah makanan. Pinggul Sarada terangkat ke udara. Rupa-rupanya ia pun bersemangat. Ujung putingnya yang mengeras tergoyang penuh gairah di dalam adukan lidah Sasuke yang bersemangat menggenjotnya, sementara salah satu tangan Sasuke terus mengadon pada gumpalan daging keras satunya. Stimulan itu membuat pahanya bergetar. Adukannya sangat liar dan penuh kelaparan.

"Nghh ... Aahhh ..."

Lidahnya bergerak cepat dan penuh getaran, mengaduk bukit kenikmatan itu di dalam mulutnya, mengocoknya kuat-kuat, memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Rangsangan itu terlalu berlebih untuk diterima Sarada.

Kedua gunung sensitif yang terus digenjot itu memberikan rangsangan nikmat hingga ke bagian bawah perutnya.

Sasuke memerhatikan posisi duduk kaki Sarada yang mengangkang. Tidak akan lengkap jika yang di bawah sini juga tidak diberi rangsangan.

Tanpa melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Sarada, salah satu tangannya mulai mengambil pekerjaan penting lagi untuk menyenangkan tubuh Sarada.

Salah satu telapak tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi bersemayang di perut ramping Sarada kini turun menggerayangi pusat gairahnya di bawah sana. Dua buah jari panjangnya yang besar dan basah mendorong dan membelah daging lengket yang rapat di bawah sana. "Angh-anghhh ..."

Pinggul Sarada tersentak saat benda solid keras itu mendorong daging titik vitalnya di ruang paling dalam.

.

.

Dada Sarada tersentak. Napasnya berhembus panjang. Lenguhannya sakit.

Sarada ingin menutup pahanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di lubang kemihnya, namun rasa kenikmatan dan kepuasaan yang ingin terus dikejar Sarada membuat ia memaksa kedua paha itu saling menjauh satu sama lain, membuka celah di antara kedua kakinya tetap terbuka lebar.

Pinggul Sarada berguncang hebat. Jari-jari Sasuke di dalam vaginanya bergetar cepat, mengaduk-gaduk ganas seperti mesin turbo yang hangat.

"Ungh, Ayah ... mau pipis."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sarada yang mengeluh. Lidahnya dan mulutnya yang basah masih terus menjilat-jilati bukit yang mengeras itu. Dapat ia rasakan dagu Sasuke turut mengaduk-aduk kulitnya saat ia terus menggetarkan rahangnya untuk memberikan stimulus yang nikmat pada dua daging padat Putrinya. Sementara tangan monster di bawahnya pun tidak berhenti-berhenti mengaduk jepitan basah di bawah sana.

"Hungh!" Sengatan listrik erotis menyengat paha Sarada, menguasai seluruh jaringan saraf di kakinya sehingga paha basah itu tetap berada di tempat. Tetap terbuka lebar, tetap menganga lapar, mengecipak dan bergetar.

Satu paha mungil Sarada tertekuk hingga memberi area lubang yang lebih besar untuk segera dibelah oleh jari perkasa Sasuke.

Kenikmatan yang didera Sarada benar-benar tak tertahankan. Ia mengerang tertahan seperti sedang hendak buang air.

Guncangan tangan Sasuke kian liar lagi. Mengaduk kian cepat. Mendorong kian laju.

Tubuh Sarada tersetrum listrik guncangan stimulasi. Kedua buah daging kenyal itu tersentak. "Nghh! Ayah-hh!"

Vibrasi dahsyat membuat rahimnya menyempit. Kontraksi begitu hebat sehingga ia rasanya ingin menyerah. Tapi pijatan itu sangat luar biasa. Jari itu dengan cepat bergetar ganas di dalam dagingnya yang basah, kencang, dan panas. Jari itu terus menggosok-gosok sweet-spotnya. Sarada menggelinjang, merasakan jari itu meraba lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, merasakan bagaimana dia menjadi lebih sempit dan dinding-dinding vaginanya tertutup lebih erat memijat dindingnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya. Sarada bernapas dengan berat, merintih semakin keras dan tangannya kejang di sprei.

"Ohngh... ungh... Ayahh-hhngh-hh..." Dia mengerang dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Mata Sarada terpejam erat-erat, sementara pinggulnya masih terus turun mengaduk-aduk mengikuti tempo jari Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memberi stimulasi jari pada dinding rahim Sarada. Sama sekali tidak berhenti. Tujuannya adalah agar membawa Sarada mencapai puncak kesenangan dengan segera.

Punggungnya menggelinjang, menegang, hingga membusur kuat. "Ahhnghh! Ayah! Ahhgn~" Sarada membuka mulut hendak berteriak namun yang keluar hanya suara geram nikmat yang ia berikan. Sarada menjeritkan lemas nama ayahnya saat daging kenikmatannya berkontraksi dan mengencang di jari-jarinya. Vaginanya memberi mereka pijatan yang tak terlukiskan. "AAHHNGHHHH- AAAHHHH-" Sarada merasakan ia ingin kencing dengan deras. Belum pernah ia merasakan buang air dengan nikmat dan sekuat itu. Gelombang kenikmatan Sarada akan segera tiba.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan untuk memberikan akses pada pengeluaran ejakulasi. Dan seperti sumbatan air yang telah terbuka, muncratlah ke udara semburan ejakulasinya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"HHANGHH-"

Lubang kecil itu terus menembakan semprotan-semprotan ejakulasi ke udara dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ahhhhngh-Ayy-ahh ... Yyyaaahhh ..." Kenikmatan yang Sarada rasakan tak dapat ia kuasai lagi, sampai-sampai ia tak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya yang bergoyang di luar kendali. Ledakan-ledakan kuat itu terlalu berkuasa untuk pertahanannya yang kini rapuh.

"Hhahh ... Hahh ... Hhah ... "

Dada Sarada memompa naik turun dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu lagi membuka mata dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pipinya memerah dengan rambut-rambut lepek yang basah karena keringat membingkai wajahnya yang tersiram kenikmatan.

Pinggul Sarada masih bergetar. Semprotan-semprotan kecil masih menyembur dari sana. Sarada merengek dalam kenikmatan.

Tidak dihiraukannya ketika kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram pahanya untuk dibuka lebar-lebar kembali, tanpa sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk lidah gemuk dan basah yang mengapit erat-erat daging basah yang terbelah itu. Sontak pinggulnya menggigil hebat. Sasuke menjilat daging kenyal itu dengan kuat-kuat dan mendesah kencang hingga memberikan getaran stimulus padanya.

Entah sudah berapa kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh Sarada yang kecil. Sudah berapa kali cipratan yang jari ayahnya ciptakan, namun kuluman lidah itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Aahh ..."

Sasuke mulai dengan cepat menjentikkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Membawa Sarada ke tempat ajaib yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Sasuke terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dilihatnya Sarada masih dengan posisi yang sama. Matanya tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Napasnya teratur. Namun, wajahnya sangat merah.

Sasuke melihat paha Sarada seperti disiram kelenjar. Jaring-jaring kental mani itu merembes di mana-mana. Lubang Sarada sedikit membesar dari yang sebelumnya. Kasur itu seperti tergenang air hujan. Namun, Sasuke tahu tidak ada badai besar semalam. Semua itu keluar dari tubuh kecil Sarada yang tengah menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mencium kening Sarada yang berkeringat.

.

.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sarada.

Dengan kehati-hatian, ia membopong tubuhnya yang sudah lemah tak berdaya dan membawanya ke tempat pemandian.

.

Tubuh Sarada tergeletak di lantai, sementara kepalanya terkulai lemah dalam gendongan, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Sasuke mengambil air dan menggosok-gosok tubuh Sarada dengan penuh cinta, merasakan kulit dan daging-daging kenyal yang menaungi tubuh puterinya. Tubuh yang semalam berhasil ia buat melesak dalam kenikmatan.

Telapak tangan besar itu menggerayangi tangan, kaki, punggung, mengaduk dua bukit gendut yang lunak, turun ke perut, dan menggosok di antara sela-sela pahanya gadis mungilnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah gadisnya dengan penuh cinta.

Bibir Sasuke mencium bibir Sarada penuh nikmat.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarada akhir-akhir ini bermimpi dengan sangat jelas sekali. Saking jernihnya, Sarada merasa itu bukan mimpi sama sekali.

.

.

Di dalam tempat tidurnya yang temaram, Sarada telentang tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian kusut dan basah. Bibirnya yang basah sedikit terbuka, matanya terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang berbaris, rambutnya tersampir sempurna ke belakang, kedua tangannya terbaring di atas kepala, lereng bukit dagingnya terlihat setengah karena baju yang terbuka di bagian dada. 

Meski malam itu sangatlah dingin, Sarada merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia menggeliat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Dengan tidak sabar, ia melepas gaun tidurnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia tidur dengan tidak berbusana. Udara malam mengigit kulitnya, namun Sarada merasa temperatur di dalam tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ia merengek dalam tidur.

Leher Sarada mengejang. Kepalanya terlontar ke belakang dan punggungnya membusur kencang. 

.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan kasurnya bergetar. Sumber getaran itu berasal dari balik punggungnya, diiringi dengan lenguhan Sarada yang menyakitkan. Ketika Sasuke berbalik, ia menyaksikan pemandangan paling indah dalam hidupnya.

" _Aaaakhh ... aahh-hhnghh ..._ "

Sarada tengah merasakan orgasme beruntun pertamanya.

Siklus ini akan dialami oleh setiap omega mana pun yang kondisi gelombang pikiran dan sarafnya berada di tahap puncak. Mereka akan merasakan serangan orgasme yang datang entah dari mana, namun semua itu bersumber dari dalam pusat gairah di bawah perutnya. Sel telur mereka akan terasa hangat dan mendidih, dinding-dinding uterus mereka bertubrukan cepat dengan sengatan elektromagnetik yang membuatnya terus bergetar cepat, dinding prostat kewanitannya menggelembur terus-menerus seperti karung pasir yang ditinju oleh atlet profesional, sementara danau hangat di bawah tubuhnya sudah siap untuk diterjang oleh penetrasi kuat _alpha_ di dekatnya. 

" _Ssshhh, errmhh, nghhh ... ahhhh_ ..."

Sasuke menyaksikan tubuh Sarada yang mengejang-ejang hebat dengan getaran seperti mesin motor yang sedang dipanaskan. Bola matanya terputar ke belakang matanya dan mulutnya terbuka dengan rahang yang bergetar. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Sarada diselubungi keringat yang membuat tubuhnya basah sekujur badan. Kedua bukitnya mengeras dan Sasuke dapat melihat daging-daging di dalam sana sedang mengeras, membuat kedua puncak itu menjulang menantang dan seakan-akan hendak terlepas dari tubuhnya karena getaran dari dalam tubuh Sarada membuatnya terlontar ke sana ke mari dengan cepat.

" _Ermhh, nghhh ... ahhh ..."_

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sarada namun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke kening Sarada dan merasakan panas tubuhnya. Panasnya seperti sedang mendidih. 

Tubuh Sarada masih terus bergejolak karena klimaks berulang. Sarada tidak dapat merasakan apa pun selain kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh mungilnya. 

Sasuke menegak ludah membayangkan gempuran dan gelora kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh puteri kecilnya yang terus mendesah nikmat ini. Pasti semua serangan ini tidak bisa ditampung seluruhnya oleh tubuh Sarada yang masih berwujud anak-anak dan terlampau belum matang. Tapi membayangkannya saja dan melihat Sarada merasakan kekuatan hebat dari dalam tubuhnya yang sedang berada dalam masa penyuburan ini, kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sarada pasti benar-benar tiada taranya.

" _Nghhhhh ... ahhh! Aa-yaah ... To ... nghhh.. long ..._ "

Napas di dada Sasuke memberat. Menyaksikan adegan semacam ini membuat tubuhnya pun panas. Matanya terhalang oleh napsu. Ia menyaksikan tubuh Sarada dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang terus bergetar nikmat. 

_Bagaimana jika_ ...

Sasuke memandangi area di antara kedua paha Sarada yang terjepit rapat. 

Bagaimana jika Sasuke membuka paha tersebut dan memasukkan jari ke dalam sana?

Pasti yang kenikmatan yang Sarada rasakan akan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 

Tapi, bagaimana ia tahu akan muat atau tidak apabila tidak di periksa dan rasakan terlebih dahulu? 

Tidak mungkin, kan, ia mengukurnya saat Sarada tengah sadar? 

Dengan berhati-hati ia meraih paha Sarada yang tengah tertutup rapat. _"Shhh, aaanghhh ... Ayah-hhh .. Anghh ... "_ Dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada masing-masing lutut, Sasuke membuka paha itu dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan. 

Getaran kaki Sarada turut menggetarkan tangannya, namun Sasuke membuka kian lebar. 

" _Aaaghh! A-ayah... J-jaaang-shhh ...ngan ... Oohh_ ..."

Sasuke menahan napas. Sarada mengangkangi Sasuke dengan sempurna dengan derajat yang terbuka maksimal. Dan Sasuke akan memastikan kedua paha itu tidak menutup rapat lagi meski getaran di kakinya terus memaksanya untuk kembali tertutup. Di hadapannya, pintu masuk yang basah itu berkecipak keras dan terus memuntahkan lahar hangat. Suara daging sempit basah yang meronta dan bergetar terus-menerus membuat Sasuke kehilangan pikirannya. 

" _Shhh, aaaahhh, shhh, aahhh ..._ "

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus bergerak cepat.

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya satu paha di atas dadanya dan mengaitkan betis Sarada ke salah satu pundaknya. Tangan satunya memegang paha sebelahnya dan ditahan di bawah. 

Dengan satu tangan yang tersisa, Sasuke perlahan-lahan menyodorkan tiga jari ke dalam lubang kenikmatan di bawah sana. 

" _Nnggghhh ... AHHH_!"

Sarada langsung menangis kencang. Tubuhnya menggelontar ke atas. Jari Sasuke sudah masuk sepanjang tiga sentimeter, Sasuke tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Ia terus mendorong hingga semakin ke dalam. Namun, Sarada seakan-akan kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. " _Hhngha_ ,"

Bola mata Sarada kian bergulir ke belakang.

" _A-ayyahh-nghhh, a-ayyaah-hhngh ..."_

Segera dicabutnya jari itu dari dalam tubuh Sarada sebelum semakin bertambah parah.

Sasuke melihat tiga jari besarnya yang basah dan telah berhasil tenggelam sempurna.

Dengan jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan Sarada, Sasuke menggunakannya untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras.

Disaksikannya kenikmatan Sarada yang membuatnya terlena. 

Dikocoknya batang perkasanya kian cepat sampai napasnya terdengar berat.

"Ya, Sarada, teruslah menjerit." 

" _Nghh... aanghh ... aahhh ..._ " 

Sarada terus memberikan pemandangan erotis pada Sasuke hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian. 

Mulut Sarada terbuka lebar. Pinggulnya mengocok sendiri.

Dan saat itulah cairan sperma Sasuke mengalir di telapak tangannya. 

Langsung ia menghampiri Sarada dan meneteskan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ya, telanlah. Bagus. Seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Dengan begini, serangan orgasme Sarada akan mereda.

.

.

Kini ia sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Masih dengan kondisi sekujur tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Sarada rapat-rapat. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang besar mampu menutupi seluruh perut Sarada, menandakan bahwa seberapa besar tubuh Sasuke dan seberapa kecil tubuh Sarada. 

Namun tubuh puterinya yang kecil ini baru saja melewati masa-masa kedewasaan yang hebat.

Sasuke mencium kening puterinya.

Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah harus memberitakan peristiwa ini ke seluruh penjuru desa, mengumumkan bahwa puteri bungsunya, puteri kecilnya ini telah mencapai masa kesuburan dan tengah mencari pria _alpha_ untuk menjadi pasangannya. Sarada adalah puteri yang gagah berani. Tentu saja dia juga akan membutuhkan pangeran atau kesatria yang perkasa dan jantan pula.

Ia mulai berandai-andai. Betapa beruntungnya kesatria yang kelak akan mendapatkan tubuhnya. Merasakan tubuh kecil itu mengayun-ayun cepat dan keras, mendorong pinggulnya ke pinggul si kesatria, merasakan euforia klimaks yang luar biasa, mendengar tangisan nikmat Sarada seiring penetrasi ke dalam liang kewanitaannya, menyaksikan tubuh anak ini menggelinjang dengan kepuasaan puncak, lalu menelan cairan dari rahimnya yang mengucur deras. 

Sasuke tersadar. 

Puteri kecilnya ini akan menelan penis orang lain di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. 

Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak ada satu pun pria lain yang boleh memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh puterinya.

Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang boleh memuntahkan benihnya ke dalam sana.

Tidak boleh.

Sasuke tidak ingin ada _alpha_ manapun mana pun yang memasuki dinding pertahan Sarada. Tidak satupun. Dialah _alpha_ yang pantas untuknya.


End file.
